Bloody Lemons
by Bakufun
Summary: Ein Auftrag von Schu führt zu einem Verwirrenden Spiel gegen Schwarz und Weiß zu gleich dessen Schlüssenfigur zunächst Aya zu sein scheint und in dem es kein Vertrauen mehr gibt. (teilweise Shounen Ai/dark/OOC) *Mit chap8 abgeschlossen, bitte um Revie
1. Kapitel 1

Bloody Lemons.

Autor: Lena Kamberg (Bakufun) (bakufuenchen@hotmail.com)

Warnings: 

Shounen Ai (Pairings werden an dieser Stelle nicht verraten) 

Death

OOC (wird schwer für mich abzustreiten, dass Aya ziemlich überdreht ist ^^' aber ich liebe ihn, also hey: ich mein das nicht böse)

Violence

Disclaimer: 

Ich vergesse das Ding immer, aber die Charas gehören natürlich nicht mir, ich mache mit der Story keinerlei Profit und erhebe keinerlei Anspruch auf WK selbst.

Die Idee und der Text sind natürlich trotzdem meine und ich bitte ausdrücklich um das einholen einer Erlaubnis im Falle einer weiteren Veröffentlichung.

^^ So. Ich wünsche dann mal richtig viel Spaß und zeitweise hoffentlich auch Spannung beim lesen und dass ihr mir nicht zu böse über das OOC seid. 

Reviews und Kritiken sind sehr erwünscht und ich beiß wirklich niemandem den Kopf ab der meinen Stil oder sonstwas in angemessener Form kritisiert.

"Oh man Brad, du willst mich doch nicht bei der Hitze nach draußen schicken." 

Ein weißes Taschentuch in der Hand um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen stampfte Schuldig wütend vor Brad Crawford herum, der lässig in seinem Stuhl saß und einen Stapel Blätter in der Hand hielt. 

Es war wirklich heiß außerhalb des kleinen Bürogebäudes in dem die Mitglieder von Schwarz seit einigen Wochen Stellung bezogen hatte und selbst wenn man nicht wie Schuldig im Moment in einem knielangen Mantel steckte, sondern sich für passender Kleidung entschieden hatte, war es kaum möglich sich länger als eine halbe Stunde außerhalb eines kühlen Gebäudes aufzuhalten. 

"Weiß schickt bei dem Wetter sicher niemanden los. Du brauchst doch nur zu dieser Plantage gehen und den Gärtner zur Stecke bringen. Spuren können durch eine Sprengladung beseitigt werden." 

Der Rothaarige ließ ein leises Knurren hören, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und stellte sich weiterhin stur. Sollte Brad doch reden so viel er wollte, bei Temperaturen die sogar zu heiß für einen Besuch im Freibad waren konnte niemand von ihm erwarten, dass er einen Auftrag annahm. Zumal er sich nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, dass es wirklich der Boss war, der diesen Gärtner gekillt haben wollte und nicht Crawford selber. "Wenn dir so verdammt viel daran liegt, dass du mich jetzt losschicken musst, wo selbst die Kerle von Weiß frei haben, dann geh doch selbst.", schnaufte Schuldig und fächerte immer schneller mit dem Zettel vor seinem Gesicht herum, doch der andere schien nicht grade beeindruckt. 

"Schuldig. Es ist mir egal ob es heiß ist." 

Brad erhob sich von seinem Stuhl zu voller Größe, rückte die Brille zurecht und verschränkte genervt die Arme, während er jeden Versuch des Gegenübers in seine Gedanken einzudringen, oder ihn sonst irgendwie zu manipulieren geschickt abblockte. 

"Jetzt beweg dich gefälligst und vergiss den Sprengstoff nicht. Langsam glaube ich Nagi hätte sich um einiges besser für den Job geeignet."

"Jaja, aber Nagi-kun hatte natürlich mal wieder was besseres zu tun, Farfie ist damit beschäftigt an sich rum zu schnippeln und DU musst dringend irgendwas anderes für den Boss machen und da dachtest du dir, das könnte ja ruhig mal der dumme kleine Deutsche machen. Domo arigatou.", zischte Schuldig mit einem hohen Maß an übelstem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, drehte sich um und stolzierte durch die Tür davon.

Auf dem Flur war es ein wenig kühler als in dem Zimmer in dem Brad arbeitete, doch die Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Auftrag waren nicht gerade das Schönste was man sich vorstellen konnte. Missmutig machte Schuldig einen Sprengsatz fertig und steckte ihn in eine Tasche mit irgendwelchen Stoffresten. Dann ging es hinaus in die unerträgliche Hitze, die selbst jetzt, am späten Nachmittag, nicht abzunehmen schien, und quer durch die anliegenden Felder. Der Momentane Stützpunkt von Schwarz war ohnehin nicht grade arbeitsfreundlich ausgesucht worden. Umgeben von Äckern und blühenden Wiesen, auf denen ein Allergiker es keine fünf Sekunden ausgehalten hätte und der Schutz vor Sonneneinstrahlung auch eher mangelhaft war, lag das verlassene Bürogebäude weit abseits der Stadt.

Zähneknirschend studierte Schuldig seine Landkarte um, wenigstens etwas zu seiner Erleichterung, feststellen zu müssen, dass die gesuchte Plantage, nur rund 2 Kilometer von seinem Standpunkt entfernt lag und tatsächlich so weit jenseits von allem Lebendem, dass man sich nicht einmal vorsichtig zu bewegen brauchte. 

Schon von weitem stieg Schuldig der süßliche Geruch unzähliger Zitronenblüten in die Nase, der klar erkennen ließ, was eigentlich das Opfer des Schwarzmitgliedes anbaute. Schuldig mochte den Geruch nicht. Er war zu stechend, lenkte einen zu sehr von seinem eigentlichen Ziel ab und machte unaufmerksam. Sicher, es sah nicht danach aus, als säße Bombay auf einem der Bäume oder hätte Abessinier mit seinem Katana an den Ästen herumgeschnitten, doch es lag etwas furchteinflößendes in der Luft. Es war einfach zu still: keine Vogelstimme, kein Gesang eines einsamen Arbeiters und selbst das Rauschen der unzähligen Blätter schien aufgehört zu haben. 

"Na klasse. Jetzt hat der sich vermutlich schon selbst umgebracht oder die Hitze hat ihm den Rest gegeben.", murmelte Schuldig während er ohne auch nur ein einziges Lebenszeichen des Gärtners zu entdecken durch die ordentlichen Baumreihen streifte. Plötzlich glaubte er ein knackendes Geräusch wahrzunehmen - einen brechenden Ast- direkt hinter sich. Er drehte sich kampfbereit um, schneller als er von sich selbst erwartet hätte es, so durchgeschwitzt wie er war, tun zu können. Doch es war nichts weiter zu sehen als die Zitronenbäume.

Langsam reichte es Schuldig gehörig. Die Tasche mit dem Sprengsatz war schwarz und erhitze sich schneller als dem Rotschopf angenehm gewesen wär und der Ast war wohl nur unter dem Gewicht eines Tieres gebrochen, so dass auch seine schnellen Bewegungen unnütz gewesen waren. Es war wohl klüger den Auftrag abzubrechen und sich für Brad irgendeine dumme Entschuldigung einfallen zu lassen. Eine dumme Entschuldigung für den dummen Deutschen, das passte doch wie die Faust aufs Auge und dennoch, es war klar, dass hier irgend etwas verdammt faul war wenn man nur wüsste was es sein konnte. Aufmerksam ließ Schuldig noch einmal seinen Blick die Bäume entlang gleiten, hoffte auf irgendeine Spur seines Opfers zu stoßen und tatsächlich, an den Stamm eines besonders großen Baumes gelehnt, von einigen Blättern verdeckt, saß in etwa 20 Metern Entfernung ein alter Mann.

Bingo!

Ein Lächeln huschte über Schuldigs Schweiß überströmtes Gesicht und er versuchte augenblicklich Kontakt zu den Gedanken des Mannes aufzunehmen, um diesem unter Umständen wichtige Informationen zu entlocken und ihn dann in aller Ruhe zu töten, nur schien es unmöglich in den Geist des Opfers einzudringen. Jemand musste ihm ein sehr starkes Betäubungsmittel verabreicht haben, oder...

So schnell wie möglich stürzte Schuldig auf den Baum zu an dem der Gärtner, den Kopf wie im Schlaf gesenkt, lehnte und stieß hastig den Kopf zur Seite, der den Blick auf die blutüberströmte mit einer scharfen Waffe aufgeschnittene Kehle freigab. Blut rann aus der schmalen aber tief einschneidenden Wunde, die den Kopf fast vom Rumpf trenne. Frisches rotes Blut, dass ein Gefühl von Übelkeit in dem rothaarigen Auftragsmörder auslöste. Von Panik ergriffen drehte er sich um und ließ die Tasche auf den Boden fallen um ein Messer zu zücken. Seine Pistole hatte er nicht mitgenommen und Abessinier musste hier sein, ganz in der Nähe. Nur bei der Hitze würde es schwer werden sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Langsam und bedächtig setzte Schuldig Schritt vor Schritt, entfernte sich immer weiter von der Leiche. 

Man hörte kein Geräusch, dass auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff hingedeutet hätte, keinen Atemlaut oder das Knistern des verdorrten Grases unter Ayas Stiefeln und dennoch war er da, packte plötzlich zu und riß seinen Feind rückwärts an sich. Die silberne Klinge des Katanas blitzte im Sonnenlicht auf, als sie mit tödlicher Geschwindigkeit an die Kehle ihres Opfers glitt, doch statt die Halsschlagadern sofort zu durchtrennen und ihm das Leben auszuhauchen, hinterließ sie nur eine feine Schramme und nahm Schuldig trotzdem jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit. 

"So ein Mist, was Schuldig?", zischte Ayas rauhe, auf diese Distanz und in diesem Tonfall höchst unangenehme Stimme und er hatte Recht. Verzweifelt versuchte Schuldig irgendeine Möglichkeit zu finden sich zu befreien, doch der Griff des ebenfalls rothaarigen Weißmitgliedes, das ihm die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und dort festhielt, war definitiv unlösbar für jemandem dem ein Katana an angesetzt wurde. Es gab nur noch die Möglichkeit Aya durch Manipulation unschädlich zu machen. Ihm einfach die Gedanken zu verdrehen und somit auf kurz oder lang vom vermutlich unvermeidlichen Todesstoß abzuhalten. 

"Vergiss es." 

Durch einen schmerzhaften, wenn auch nur leichten, Tritt in die Kniekehlen zwang Aya seinen Gegner auf die Knie um seinen Kopf durch die dichte Haarmähne an Schuldigs Ohr zu führen und mit eisiger Stimme weiter zu sprechen.

"Keine Telepathie Schuldig. Wenn du auch nur den Versuch startest in meinen Kopf einzudringen, dann bist du tot." Langsam ließ er das Katana sinken und strich mit dem Handrücken über die blutende Wunde. 

"Sieh mal.", flüsterte Aya, während er die Blutverschmierte Hand wieder hob und sie direkt auf Schuldigs Augenhöhe ausrichtete, so dass diesem keine andere Möglichkeit blieb als darauf zu starren oder die Augen zu schließen.

"Weißt du. Ich könnte dir unendlich viele solcher Wunden zufügen. Lauter kleine Schnitte, durch die du nur eine winzige Menge Blut verlierst und dennoch wirst du nach einer gewissen Zeit daran sterben. Ganz langsam wirst du verbluten, während du bewegungsunfähig mit gebrochenen Beinen auf dieser Plantage liegst und selbst wenn du es schaffst die anderen von Schwarz zu rufen, dann wird dir die glühende Hitze und der Blutverlust, bis zu ihrer Ankunft das Gehirn zum größten Teil zerstört haben."

Langsam leckte Aya das Blut von seiner Hand,. richtete sich dann kurz auf und streckte den anderen mit einem weiteren gezielten Tritt vollends zu Boden, um sich über ihn zu knien und auf den Rücken zu drehen. "Wäre doch eine hübsche Sache dich leiden zu sehen. Immerhin hast du meine Familie auf dem Gewissen. Oder siehst du das anders?" 

"Mach doch was du willst.", knurrte Schuldig, immer noch regungslos versuchend eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Gedanken seines Gegners zu unterwandern, ohne dass dieser es merkte. Die einzige Chance bestand darin, Aya zu verwirren oder noch besser bevor er es wahrnahm dazu zu bringen sich zu unterwerfen und aufzugeben. Allerdings schien es im Moment sowieso nicht so als ob Schuldig jetzt sterben sollte, denn das Katana lag nun ein Stück entfernt am Boden. 

"Ruf die anderen von Schwarz." 

Einen eisigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht beugte sich Aya hinab und berührte behutsam die Wunde an Schuldigs Hals mit seiner Zungenspitze um das restliche Blut zu entfernen.

Eisig, obwohl man eigentlich vor Hitze sterben konnte, und unerwartet beruhigend wirkte diese mit Sicherheit erniedrigende Berührung der kühlen Lippen auf der von leichtem Sonnenbrand und Blut geröteten Haut. Dann richtete sich das offensichtlich völlig dem Blut und Racherausch verfallene Weißmitglied wieder auf, griff nach seinem Katana und versetzte Schuldig einen letzten, das Bewußtsein aushauchenden, Tritt gegen den Kopf, begleitet von den Worten: "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Ich komme so lange wieder bis du wimmernd am Boden liegst und du kannst dir mit deiner Telepathie noch so viel Mühe geben: Du wirst mich nicht los, Schuldig." 

-------

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Erst zwei Stunden später war es Nagis Stimme, die Schuldig wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit riss und die Schmerzen, seiner kühlen, zierlichen Hand ein wenig linderte. Verbrennungen, durch die gnadenlose Sonne übersäten die gesamte Haut des Rothaarigen, die ihr ausgesetzt gewesen war, und die Wunde an seinem Hals brannte von dem Desinfektionsmittel, welches der Jüngere hinein geträufelt hatte. 

"Wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich abhauen Schu.", murmelte Nagi und wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung, der immer noch am Baum lehnenden Leiche. Sein dunkles Haar wurde sanft vom Wind erfasst und ließ ihn im Schatten der Bäume noch kleiner, noch zerbrechlicher und femininer erscheinen, als er es normalerweise zuließ. Etwas unbeholfen stützte Schuldig sich mit den Händen ab, stemmte seinen Körper mit aller Kraft in eine aufrechte Sitzposition und versuchte sich dann gänzlich aufzurichten. Zum Glück waren Wolken aufgezogen. Schattenspender, die es möglich machten, dass die beiden, obwohl Schuldig kaum laufen konnte, schon kurze Zeit später das Lager erreicht hatten. 

Wenn Crawford herausfinden würde wie extrem gründlich er seinen Auftrag verhauen hatte, dann wäre mit ihm die nächsten Tage wohl kaum gut Kirschen essen. An die Strafe des Auftraggebers wollte Schuldig lieber gar nicht erst denken. Es wäre wohl am besten wenn er sich bis zum nächsten Morgen irgendwie vor den anderen in Sicherheit brachte und dann, wenn er sich wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so durchgekocht fühlte, mit der Sprache rausrückte, falls er es überhaupt nötig hatte sich zu entschuldigen, denn er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Abessinier ihn angreifen würde und vorsichtig war er schließlich mehr als genug gewesen. 

Kaum war Nagi wieder verschwunden schleppte der Telepath sich in sein Zimmer und suchte sich etwas zu Essen.

Im Moment hatten die vier Mitglieder von Schwarz keine Eigenen Wohnungen, denn dieser Stützpunkt lag halt wirklich weit abseits und deshalb war es auch nicht einfach mal eben zwischen den Einsätzen zum Einkaufen zu fahren.

"Mist..", knurrte Schuldig leise, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass in seinem Kühlschrank eine gähnende Leere herrschte. Wenn er an diesem Abend noch etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen wollte, würde er wohl oder übel bei Brad anfragen müssen, denn mit Farfarello legte man sich lieber nicht an und Nagi war wohl wieder verschwunden. 

Wo steckte der Kleine eigentlich immer wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Es war doch sonst nicht seine Art einfach so mal mehrere Tage nacheinander nicht bei der Arbeit zu erscheinen, geschweige denn sich überhaupt nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Wenn er Zeit dazu hatte würde er mal Nachforschungen anstellen, was für Beschäftigungen das jüngste Mitglied in seiner Freizeit nachging. Er hatte doch wohl nicht vor sich 'ne Freundin anzuschaffen, die ihn mit dummen Fragen durchlöcherte und dann wohl möglich noch dran glauben musste? 

Egal. Der Hunger stand im Moment jedoch eindeutig an erster Stelle auf der Dringlichkeitsliste, was Schuldig dazu bewegte sein Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, durch das halbe Gebäude zu Brad zu wandern und ohne anzuklopfen sein Zimmer zu betreten. 

"Sieh einer an." Crawford drehte sich nicht auf seinem Stuhl oder sah wenigstens von seinem Laptop auf sondern zeigte nur auf einen Teller mit Brotscheiben, der auf seinem Esstisch stand. 

"War ja klar, dass du wieder vergessen würdest einzukaufen. Hast es wohl Naoe zu verdanken, dass du überhaupt noch was essen kannst und nicht halb verbrannt im Bett liegst.", sagte er ruhig, wenn man auch davon ausgehen konnte, dass er in Wirklichkeit ziemlich wütend war. Schuldig erwiderte nichts, nahm sich den Teller und begann schweigend zu essen. Er wagte es nicht Crawfords Gedanken zu lesen und starrte lieber auf die kitschige blaue Tischdecke, deren Rand mit kleinen rosafarbenen und gelben Blümchen bedeckt war. 

Ein Geschenkt von Takatori Reiji, das jedes Mitglied von Schwarz zum letzten Weihnachtsfest bekommen hatte. Es war schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass die vier Jungs überhaupt etwas geschenkt bekamen und sich darüber zu beschweren wie abgrundtief häßlich diese Tischdecke aussah wäre einem Selbstmord gleichgekommen. 

"Du weißt, dass sowas eigentlich nicht passieren dürfte." 

"Natürlich. Meinst du ich bin Abessinier absichtlich in die Arme gelaufen? Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass ich bei der Sauhitze nicht arbeiten kann." 

"Es ist normal, dass du dich beschwerst, aber diesmal bist du wegen deiner dickköpfigen Unaufmerksamkeit fast gestorben."

Der Stuhl drehte sich geräuschlos, Brad erhob sich und trat leise an den Tisch heran um mit verschränkten Armen auf Schuldig herabzublicken. 

"Du wirst deinen Fehler wieder gut machen müssen. Nur damit das klar ist."

Langsam beugte er sich herab über und fuhr mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand Schuldigs Wange entlang. Die Haut brannte immer noch ein wenig, aber das Essen stärkte, nur nervte es ihn wie ruhig und doch höchst kritisch Brad mit ihm sprach. "Lass das." 

Genervt stieß er die Hand des anderen Weg, schob sich den letzten Rest seines Brotes in den Mund und stand auf. 

Er hatte keine Lust sich weiter mit Brad zu unterhalten und erst recht nicht sich anderweitig ihm einzulassen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und im Moment wollte er nichts als sich in sein Bett legen und schlafen, bis er sich Morgen um die Folgen seines Versagens kümmern konnte. Dieser eisige Blick Crawfords erinnerte ihn nur an Ayas Augen, als sie tödlich - in ihrer Färbung annähernd Violett - auf ihn hinabfunkelten, jeden Moment bereit ihn zu vernichten. 

"Ich kümmere mich morgen um alles..", murmelte er und verschwand durch die Tür wieder hinaus. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass Crawford ihm nach rief, dass er nicht einfach abhauen solle und dass er lebensmüder Dickkopf wäre. 

----

Fortsetzung Folgt


	3. Kapitel 3

So. Da hätten wir also den dritten. Teil. 

Hm.. naja. diese Art des postens in ganzen Teilen bringt wohl nicht grade viele Kommentare mit sich im Moment, aber wolln wa erstmal sehn wies weiter geht. Ich hoffe ich krieg noch ein paar Reviews :)

~~~

Er zog es vor den Schlaf mit einer hohen Dosis Schlaftablette zu verkürzen und ihn irgendwelcher Alpträume zu berauben, denn davon würde er schon noch genug haben, wenn sich Takatori, ß oder vielleicht auch Crawford eine nette Strafe für ihn ausgedacht hätten.

Doch irgendwas - und dieses etwas schien ziemlich stur zu sein - hielt Schuldig trotz unmenschlicher Müdigkeit wach. Träge schleppte er sich in Richtung Fenster, schob die dünnen grauen Vorhänge bei Seite und spähte vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit nach oben. 

Nichts Langsam kippte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und blickte nun am Haus hinab auf den Rasen. _Nichts_. Das selbe Ergebnis links und rechts, doch ein Telepath ließ sich selbst wenn er unter Beruhigungsmitteln stand nicht beirren wenn es darum ging der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass da jemand sein musste. 

Behutsam drehte er den Griff seines Fensters in waagerechte Position und drückte es nach außen hin auf. 

Kühler Wind stieß ihm aus der Nacht entgegen, die Hitze des Tages hatte sich scheinbar gelegt, doch die Müdigkeit nahm zu, ließ seine Sinne mehr und mehr schwinden. 

Wenn er sich nicht bald sicher davon überzeugte, dass niemand dort draußen lauerte, dann würde er schlaftrunken nach vorne kippen und zielsicher aus dem dritten Stock auf den Boden stürzen. 

"Verzieh dich, du verfluchter Idiot." Hörte er plötzlich Nagis Stimme, klar und deutlich, wenn auch in gedämpfter Lautstärke. Erneut checkte Schuldig die Lage, kein Zweifel, Naoe-san hatte nicht mit 'ihm' gesprochen. Nur warum hielt sich der Kleine überhaupt mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Gebäudes auf und wer war noch da?

Es war klüger sich nicht einzumischen, er würde schon noch aus dem Chibi herausbekommen, was für nächtliche Soloaktionen er startete und das Schlafmittel begann immer stärker zu wirken. 

So leise wie möglich schloß er das Fenster wieder und schleppte sich zurück zu seinem Bett, auf dass er sich wie ein Stein fallen ließ. 

Am morgen hatte er Kopfschmerzen und an Lust zu arbeiten fehlte es ihm gänzlich, vor allem wenn er davon ausgehen durfte, dass es kein Stück kühler werden würde als am vorhergehenden Tag. Langsam, fast schon in Zeitlupe schlich er zum Waschbecken, wunderte sich über die Schriftzeichen auf dem Spiegel und begann sein Gesicht mit Wasser abzuwaschen. Die Erkenntnis, dass da jemand etwas mit schwarzem Stift auf das Stück Glas vor ihm geschrieben hatte, brauchte gut zwei Minuten, bis sie vollständig in seinem Bewusstsein angekommen war.

Eine letzte Hand voll Wasser landete in seinem, vor Sonnenbrand schmerzendem Gesicht, dann blickte er schläfrig auf die schief und krumm dahingekritzelten Kanjis.

'Blut trocknet zu schnell als das man an einem Kratzer sterben könnte, darum ist ein Stoß direkt ins Herz nötig um das Übel gänzlich zu beseitigen.' Darunter stand in lateinischen Buchstaben, auf englisch 'Just before death it's important to remember the past. Try to find the source of the blood by following the sword's blade towards sweet smell of hope.'

"Oh....", jaulte er gequält auf und versenkte seinen dröhnenden Kopf gleich wieder unter dem Wasserhahn. Abessinier schien sich ja wirklich Mühe zu geben ihm nach Möglichkeit ununterbrochen auf die Nerven zu gehen. 

/Naoe.../ 

Verflucht, wo steckte der Kleine denn jetzt schon wieder. Er würde ihm erstmal eine Standpauke wegen der vergangenen Nacht halten müssen und dann brauchte er ein Alibi um seiner privaten Rache nachzugehen, ohne dass man ihm einen Babysitter anhängte. 

Der Schnitt an seinem Hals pochte schmerzhaft, hatte ich wohl entzündet. 

"Dafür wirst du mir noch büßen du naiver Dreckskerl. Mich einfach laufen zu lassen ist eine Sache, aber glauben zu können, dass ich auf den selben Trick ein zweites Mal hereinfalle ist ja wohl die Höhe..."

Wütend schleuderte er seine Faust gegen den Spiegel, ignorierte die Scherben, die sich in seine Hand bohrten und das Blut, dass an seinem Arm herablief, einfach. Abessinier hatte ihn wütend gemacht, schien ihn absichtlich zu provozieren und zu einem gnadenlosen Kampf auf Leben und Tod herausfordern zu wollen. 

"Verfluchter Mist.", brüllte er einfach los um seine Wut irgendwie abzubauen, während er seine Hand flüchtig mit einem Handtuch abwischte und dann die Tür zum Flur aufriß. Eigentlich wollte er einfach nur blindlings durch die Gänge stampfen, vielleicht Farfarello einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und sich dann auf zu Crawford machen, doch der Weg wurde ihm bereits auf dem ersten Meter von einem kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen blockiert, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm stand. 

"Nagi?" Er hielt inne, starrte verwirrt den zierlichen Telekineten an, der nur kurz und scheinbar fröhlich lächelte. 

"Man, was fällt dir ein hier vor meiner Tür herumzustehen Chibi?", knurrte er, packte Nagi grob am Handgelenk und stampfte zurück in seine Wohnung. Der Schreck hatte ihn wenigstens wieder abgekühlt, sein vor Wut völlig aufgewühltes Inneres besänftigt, dennoch, der kleinere setzte sich nur schweigend auf Schuldigs Bett und sah zu ihm auf, als stände ein fleischfressendes Monster an der Stelle des Rotschopfes. 

"Jaja.. ich weiß, dass ich dich gerufen hab Naoe. Ich weiß. Und jetzt hör auf so unschuldig zu tun."

Hastig begann er damit die Teile des zerbrochenen Spiegels zusammen zu kehren und in einen Mülleimer zu entsorgen. Ihm wurde schlecht von dem unschuldigen Blick, den der dunkelhaarige Junge aufgesetzt hatte. Nagi war nicht dumm, wenn er wirklich etwas angestellt hatte würde er es ohnehin nicht vor Schuldig verbergen können und das wusste er. 

"Tut das nicht weh? Farfie wird wohl kaum ein geheimes Mittelchen kennen um dein Schmerzempfinden ebenfalls abzustellen.", fragte der Telekinet nach einer Weile bissig.

/Halts Maul oder ich spreng deinen Schädel./

Verbandsmaterial hatte er keines, deswegen musste wohl oder übel weiterhin ein Handtuch hinhalten um die Blutung zu stillen und Nagi hatte Recht, die Schnitte brannten höllisch.

"Ich kann auch wieder gehen wenn du mich nur gerufen hast um mich anzuschreien." 

"DU BLEIBST HIER!" Kaum hatte der Jüngere einen Versuch gestartet das Zimmer zu verlassen, als Schuldig ihn auch schon zurück gerissen und wieder auf dem Bett plaziert hatte. 

Wenn Nagi nicht von selbst mit der Sprache rausrückte, dann würde er ihn halt ausfragen müssen, denn es wäre unverzeihlich und vor allem auch gefährlich gewesen ihn nicht zur Rede zu stellen. Immerhin ging es hier auch um seine Sicherheit und um die stand es schließlich auch ohne einen Verräter nicht grade gut. 

"Mit wem hast du dich gestern Abend getroffen Chibi? Zwar war es eher Zufall, aber ich hab dich gehört und es war sicher keine von uns bei dir." Er bemühte sich so ernst wie möglich zu klingen und nicht allzuviel von der Angst, die er mit dieser Frage verband durchscheinen zu lassen. 

Zunächst schien es so als versuchte Nagi ihn zu ignorieren. Still sah er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an, als warte er darauf, dass er etwas sagte, doch es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er die Frage verstanden hatte und auch den Zusammenhang in dem sie stand. 

"Also?"

Lange würde der Kleine ihn nicht mehr an der Nase herumführen können mit seinen scheinbar unschuldigen großen Augen, die in dem hübschen kindlichen Gesicht als Bestechungswaffen fungierten. 

"ALSO?", wiederholte Schuldig seine Frage ungeduldig. Nervös schweifte sein Blick immer wieder aus dem Fenster, kontrollierte ob sich niemand draußen herumtrieb. 

"Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen..", flüsterte Nagi schließlich zögerlich mit zitternder, leicht rauher und ganz und gar nicht mehr so selbstbewusster Stimme wie vor ein paar Minuten. Scheinbar traurig, oder einfach nur ängstlich senkte er den Blick.

Was sollte das jetzt? Schuldig hatte erwartet, dass der kleine Telekinet ihn wütend anschreien würde oder wenigstens behaupten, dass er am vorigen Abend mit niemandem gesprochen hatte. Verwirrt legte er das Blut getränkte Handtuch beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Mit Nagi stimmte etwas nicht, genau wie mit dem Rest der Welt. 

Warum machte der Kleine irgendwelchen Mist, wenn sie ohnehin schon genug Probleme hatten? 

Abessinier musste in ihrem Hauptquartier gewesen sein und das unbemerkt. Wer wusste schon was er noch alles machen konnte ohne das Schwarz dahinter kam und jetzt traf sich ihr Jüngster auch noch mit geheimnisvollen Gestalten über die er nicht sprechen wollte.

"Nagi.", knurrte der Rotschopf gereizt, trag näher an den Jüngeren heran und packte ihn am Kragen um ihn auf seine Augenhöhe hochzuheben. 

"Sag mir wenigstens, dass es nicht Abessinier ist."

Einen Augenblick starrte Nagi ihn entgeistert an, dann traten Tränen in seine Augen. Er hatte Angst, ganz offensichtlich, doch was scherte Schuldig das? Sicher, er mochte die Gefühle nicht, die aufgewühlt, hektisch und hasserfüllt auf ihn herab prasselten. Nagis Gedanken, seine Angst vor der Hand, die seinen Hals abschnürte, das Atmen zur Qual machte und gegen die er sich selbst mit Telekinese nicht wehren konnte. 

Nur irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht grade wie jemand, der Mitleid mit einem üblen kleinen Spion, einem widerwärtigen ehrlosen Verräter, haben sollte.

"Red keinen Quatsch Schuldig... Ich würde mich niemals mit Abessinier..", keuchte der Kleine ängstlich, nachdem er wieder genug Luft bekam um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Langsam beruhigten sich auch eine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder, gaben Schuldig ein klares Bild von dem was er über seine eigenen Worte dachte. Gelogen war es nicht, wenigstens vertuschte Nagi es falls doch sehr gut. Nur wenn er versuchte tiefer in das Gedächtnis des Jungen vorzudringen wurde er erfolgreich abgelockt, bekam nur ein sachtes Flimmern von vernebelten Bildern und gedämpften Gefühlen mit. Alles überschattet von einer gewaltigen Menge Blut, Angst und Einsamkeit und dann ein Wort, ein Wort, dass ihm ganz und gar nicht passte. Das Wort "Weiß". 

~~

Fortsetzung folgt.


	4. Kapitel 4

^^ Oh ein Kommentar. Danke :)

@Marron: Also ^^ ich schreib den Dank lieber hier als mir selbst zu reviewen. Verwirrend ist die Story, ja ^^' aber das meiste (nicht alles :P) löst sich noch in den nächsten Kapiteln auf. Tja und Nagi? O.o Weiß? ^^ Lies selbst (äh... in diesem Teil erfährt man noch nicht so viel.. aber Aya is wieder da ^_^)

****

Kapitel 4

****

"Ich wollte das nicht.."

Immer noch schluchze Nagi, lag zusammengerollt auf Schuldigs Bett und sah den Rotschopf voller, tief in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen verwurzelter, Angst an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses kleine dunkelhaarige Wesen, es so ernst meinte, aber nach dem was er gehört hatte steckte mehr dahinter als Verrat oder einzelne heimliche Treffen.

"OK Chibi."

Nagis Auge klärten sich ein wenig bevor er sie schloss und sich zitternd an die Hand schmiegte, mit der Schuldig über seine Wange strich. 

Er würde sich auf einen Handel mit dem Jüngeren einlassen, denn ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu helfen anstatt ihn zu verraten, wenn er sich im Gegenzug ebenfalls auf seine Unterstützung verlassen wollte. 

"Du sagst es niemandem, ja Schu?"

Wie ein leichter heißer Windhauch strich der Atem des kleinen Telekineten über seinen Hals, als sich dieser an ihm hochzog und leise wimmernd ankuschelte. Gefühle strömten von ihm ausgehend durch den gesamten Raum und es machte den Eindruck auf Schuldig, dass sie nicht zufällig waren, nicht unkontrolliert, sondern gezielt ausgewählt um den Telepathen zu beruhigen.

Der Junge kann einem echt Angst machen. Wo lernt er sowas?

Etwas verwirrt ließ er seine Arme um Nagis zierlichen Körper gleiten und hob ihn behutsam hoch. Ein Fliegengewicht, wahrscheinlich selbst für seine Größe noch zu leicht, aber dadurch wurde es leichter durch den Raum zu tragen und auf dem Fensterbrett abzusetzen. 

Von draußen wehte wieder dieser schwere schwüle Wind ins Zimmer, ein Vorbote der Hitze, die im Verlauf des Tages vielleicht wieder einen neuen Höchststand erreichen würde. Schrecklich. 

"Du schaffst das da runter?", fragte er merkte jedoch, dass Nagi nicht einmal über die Entfernung zum Boden nachzudenken schien, als er sich flink aus Schuldigs Arm befreite, sich auf dem Fensterbord aufrichtete und augenblicklich in die Tiefe sprang. Lautlos, mit erstaunlicher Anmut landete er auf dem Rasen. Auch wenn es noch nebelig und dunkel war, nur zu deutlich konnte Schuldig erkennen wie der kleine Telekinet sich umdrehte und zu ihm hinauf sah, dieses typische Lächeln im Gesicht. So ein Mittelding zwischen Wahnsinn, Überheblichkeit und einem ganz normalen Lächeln, wie es zu einem normalen Jungen gepasst hatte. Aber Nagi war nunmal nicht normal. Das waren sie alle nicht. 

/Beil dich./[, teilte ihm der Kleine in seinen Gedanken, die er scheinbar äußerst zielstrebig an Schuldig zu schicken verstand, in eindeutigem Befehlston mit. 

Der Telepath gehorchte, sprang ebenfalls die drei Stockwerke hinab und folgte Nagi den Weg vom Hauptquartier weg entlang, hinein in die Felder. 

Die Ruhe, die von dem Jüngeren auszugehen schien, kam ihm fast unheimlich vor. Kein Gefühl von Angst, schlich sich nun noch aus seinem Kopf heraus, ließ erahnen wie gefährlich die Situation eigentlich war. 

Selbst machte ihm in gewissen Maßen jeder unter seinem Gewicht knirschende Stein Angst, jeder Schatten, den er im fahlen Licht gegen den Horizont ausmachte. 

Das unangenehme Gefühl, dass man sie verfolgte, wollte sich einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf tilgen lassen, verstärkte sich eher um so näher sie der Plantage kamen. 

Plötzlich hielt Nagi inne, drehte sich stumm, mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, zu Schuldig um. 

Es schien als wollte er sagen: 'Bis hier und nicht weiter.', doch das tat er nicht. Selbst seine Gedanken blieben stumm, blockten Schuldig weiterhin fast perfekt ab. 

Wusste er etwas? Hatte er jemanden gesehen, der auf sie wartete, oder war es nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. 

Wieder setzte der kleine Telekinet dieses Lächeln auf und trat einige Schritte weiter von Schuldig zurück. Was zum Teufel hatte er vor? 

Nagis Hänge bewegten sich langsam ein wenig aufwärts. Er schien sich zu konzentrieren, hatte seinen Blick fest auf der Gegenüber gerichtet. 

Und dann folgte eine telekinetische Druckwelle, ein Stoß mit dem Schuldig nicht gerechnet hatte, der ihn völlig überraschend rückwärts von der Straße in angrenzenden Graben fegte. 

Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar woher er dieses Verhalten des Kleinen kannte, denn wie oft hatte er schon gesehen wie er seine schier unvorstellbare Kraft in Kämpfen auf Leben und Tod gegen ihre Feinde eingesetzt hatte. 

Warum tat er das? Vertraute er ihm nicht obwohl er versprochen hatte ihm zu helfen? 

Sicher bei Schwarz konnte niemand den anderen vertrauen, vor allem nicht wenn man in Nagis Situation war. 

"Verflucht...", knirschte Schuldig wütend, als er sich unbeholfen versuchte aus dem Schlick, der ihn umgab und langsam seine Kleidung und Schuhe durchtränkte, heraus zu klettern.

]Das hat mir ja grade noch gefehlt, dass der Kleine mich auch noch reinlegen will.

Schnell kletterte er an der rutschigen Wand wieder aus dem Graben hinaus und sah sich nach Nagi um, doch er konnte keine Spur von des Jungen ausmachen. Schnell, sehr schnell musste er ein ganzes Stück weggerannt sein, hatte den Weg vielleicht sogar verlassen, denn nicht einmal die seine Gedanken konnte er im Moment lokalisieren. 

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er fror. Trotz der schwülen Luft wehte um diese Zeit noch Wind, außerdem brannten die Schnitte an seiner Hand und der an seinem Hals unangenehm. Trotzdem, er würde nicht einfach umkehren, selbst wenn es nur war weil er Nagi für sein Verhalten zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte. 

Wolken und dichter Nebel waren aufgezogen, so dass er immer weniger sehen konnte und langsam die Hoffnung aufgab den Kleinen noch irgendwo zu entdecken. 

"Nagi? Was soll der Scheiß?" 

Er rief so laut er konnte in Richtung Plantage, denn wenn er mit seiner telepathischen suche nicht fündig wurde, dann musste er halt auf konventionelle Methoden zurückgreifen. 

Keine Antwort, nur das Rauschen des Windes. 

Etwas schneller näherte er sich nun der Plantage, sein Herz raste, seine Augen begutachteten hektisch immer wieder alles was er sehen konnte und was nicht in das Bild zu passen schien. 

Trotzdem war weder Abessinier zu sehen, noch Nagi, noch ein anderer auszumachen.

Da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht....

Nachdenklich blieb er stehen und ließ das in Nebel getauchte, bedrohliche Bild, das die Plantage abgab noch einmal gründlich auf sich wirken. 

Da musste doch irgendwo eine Ungereimtheit zu erkennen sein, die ihm die Chance gab sich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Lange, beinahe zehn Minuten wartete er nur ab, hoffte dass Abessinier sich verriet, doch nicht derartiges geschah bis ihm plötzlich dieser Geruch in die Nase stieg. 

Nicht so süß wie die Zitronenblüten, auch nicht stechend wie die Gräser auf den Feldern um ihn herum sondern bitter. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte das was ihm in die Nase stieg, was scheinbar die ganze Luft um ihn herum erfüllte nicht einordnen, aber Blut, für das er es ihm ersten Moment gehalten hatte, was es auch nicht. 

Verwirrt suchte er nach der Quelle dieses bitteren Duftes, erneut ohne Erfolg. 

"Das ist Gas Schuldig. Lähmendes, giftiges Gas. Nichts was dich töten würde, das ist nicht meine Absicht. Aber leiden sollst du." 

Wieder Abessiniers ruhige, dunkle und leicht rauhe Stimme die ihn von hinten ansprach. 

Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran sich umzudrehen und nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts zu sehen. Nur Dunkelheit umgab ihn, die immer schwärzer wurde um so mehr dieses Gas auf ihn einwirkte und die Luft anhalten und weglaufen würde kaum noch Sinn machen. 

Wieder ging er auf die Knie, versuchte wenigstens bevor ihm das Bewusstsein abhanden ging einen einzigen Blick auf den Feind zu werden, aber dieser hielt sich versteckt.

Danach spürte er nichts mehr, lag wie schon am vorigen Tag eine unbekannte Zeit auf dem Boden dieser Plantage und vermochte nicht einmal zu träumen in diesem Zustand, der Hilflosigkeit 

****


	5. Kapitel 5

****

Kapitel 5

****

Als er wieder erwachte, dachte er zunächst dass er die letzten paar Stunden nur geträumt hatte und einfach wieder an den Punkt zurückversetzt wurde an dem er das erste mal in der prallen Sonne zwischen den Bäumen gelegen hatte. Diesmal jedoch weckte ihn kein Nagi, den er im letzten bewußten Augenblick zur Hilfe gerufen hatte, sondern sein schrecklicher Durst. Unter brennenden Schmerzen schlug er die Augenlider auf und blickte in eine verschwommene Welt hinaus. Erst nach und nach wurden die Umrisse einzelner Sachen erkennbar: Die Zitronenbäume, der Himmel mit vereinzelten Wolken, der Weg den er gekommen war und schließlich drei Gestalten. Drei schlanke reglose Silhouetten mit wehendem Haar und Augen, die ihm entgegen Leuchten zu schienen. 

Engel? Das können doch nur...

Ja, das konnten doch nur Engel sein, die dort unter diesen Zitronenbäumen standen und auf ihn warteten. War ja schön peinlich hier zu sterben ohne wenigstens gekämpft zu haben. 

Auf jeden Fall war der Tod, falls er wirklich nicht mehr lebte, auch nicht besser als das Leben. Mal abgesehen von diesen Engeln und wenn man hoffen konnte, dass sie mit ihm sprechen würden wenn er wieder auf die Beine gekommen war. Sie waren vermutlich das einzige was besser war.

Dafür, das sagte er sich oder besser dem was er für seinen Verstand hielt -falls man sowas im Tod noch hatte -, musste er erstmal mehr sehen. 

Die Engel bewegten sich nicht, was es verhältnismäßig einfach machte wenigstens den, der am nächsten stand, ansatzweise zu mustern.

Zunächst einmal war dieser offensichtlich größer als die beiden anderen und trug als einziger einen langen, schwarzen Umhang oder Mantel (das konnte Schuldig nicht genau erkennen). Seidige, dunkelrote Haare hingen ihm in das perfekt proportionierte Gesicht und teilweise über die schönen Augen, die in ihrer Färbung sehr an Violett erinnerten. 

Stellte man sich Engel so vor? Komplett in schwarz, wunderschön und... so unangenehm vertraut. Eigentlich nicht. Nur, spielte das eine Rolle, wenn man jetzt tot war? Man konnte sich schließlich nicht aussuchen was einem im Jenseits erwartete..

"Hey, er ist wieder bei Bewußtsein.", sagte die völlig zu dem Äußeren des Geschöpfes passende dunkle und erstaunlich sanfte Stimme des Engels plötzlich und er schien sich zu den anderen umzudrehen.

Klang das wirklich schön? Es schwang etwas verachtendes, kaltes in seiner Stimmlage mit nicht wahr? Hier war etwas nicht in Ordnung.

Erst jetzt, jetzt wo man bemerkt hatte, dass er wieder aufgewacht war, fiel Schuldig ein unangenehmes Detail an dem ganzen Szenario auf, dass ihm bisher verborgen geblieben war: Er blutete. Scheinbar aus verschiedenen Wunden von denen einige sein Gesicht übersäten und nun, nachdem er sich verwirrt hinüber gestrichen hatte seine Hände verschmierten.

Irgendwie hielt er es für unrealistisch, dass man noch bluten konnte wenn man bereit tot war und ..Mal ganz ehrlich... hatte Abessinier nicht gesagt, dass dieses Gas ihn überhaupt nicht erledigen würde?

Keine Engel also. Keine wundersam schönen Gestalten, die ihm nach diesem zeitweise unerträglichen Leben wenigstens einen angenehmen Abgang verschaffen wollten. Wieso auch?

Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und hoffte, dass er vielleicht doch sterben würde und wenn er wieder aufsah von diesem berüchtigten Leuchten umgeben sein würde.

Oh... bitte..

Satt Befreiung irgendeiner Art folgte allerdings nur noch mehr Schmerz. Die harten Absätze Abessiniers Stiefel, bohrten sich in seine Schläfen, schienen sein Gehirn zu zermalmen, oder kamen wenigstens nahe daran,

"AHHH"

Hilflos rang er nach Luft, versuchte die Schmerzen los zu werden, doch er konnte nichts sehen als das dürre Gras direkt vor seiner Nase und auch das nur sehr verschwommen.

"Hör auf damit Aya.", mischte sich plötzlich eine jugendliche Stimme ein und Abessinier schien tatsächlich zu gehorchen, da sich der Druck linderte, schließlich sogar völlig aufhörte. 

"Wenn du ihm den Kopf zermatscht, können wir ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen du Trottel."

Noch eine andere Stimme? Sicher es waren drei gewesen, die um ihn herumgestanden hatten, aber...

Verflucht, wenn er nur genug sehen könnte um die anderen auszumachen. War das grade tatsächlich Nagi gewesen, der diesen katanaschwingenden Amokläufer als Trottel bezeichnet hatte?

Auf jeden Fall entfernten sich Abessiniers Schritte schwerfällig und ein leises Meckern war nicht zu überhören.

"Schuldig." 

Wieder sprach Nagi und kurz darauf kniete er sich neben den Telepathen, war nun recht klar zu erkennen. 

/Was? Was soll das? Meinst du ich lasse mich von dir kleinem Ungeziefer töten?/

Telepathie schien ihm im Moment die einfachere Methode sich verständlich zu machen, außerdem wusste der Kleine so gleich, dass er noch immer Macht hatte, ihn immer noch mit brennenden Kopfschmerzen malträtieren konnte. 

Der Dritte - dessen Gesicht durchgehend verborgen blieb - kamen auf ein kleines Handzeichen Nagis ebenfalls näher, stellte sich im sicheren Abstand neben Schuldig auf und blickte auf ihn herab.

"Niemand will dich töten..", antwortete der Telekinet ruhig, schien Abessiniers knurrendes "Noch nicht" einfach zu ignorieren und sprach dann weiter:

"Dir alles zu erklären würde lange dauern, aber ich werde es bei Gelegenheit nachholen. Wir haben dich hier her gelotst, weil du mir am vertrauenswürdigsten erschienst. Das hat nichts mit Ayas Rache zu tun..."

Aya? Das hatte er vorhin schon einmal gesagt, oder? Wieso nannte Nagi Abessinier bei diesem Namen? 

Es viel ihm schwer überhaupt etwas von dem was um ihn herum geschah zu verstehen, geschweige denn es zu beeinflussen. 

Wieder beute sich Abessinier über ihn, diesmal kniend und griff grob nach seinen Schultern. 

"Halt einfach still, dann geht es dir bald besser.", erklärte Nagi während der andere Rotschopf Schuldig einen Moment auf die Füße Stellte und dann über seine Schulter kippen ließ. Er konnte sich einfach nicht wehren, dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft und der geringfügige Versuch von Telepathie wurde mit einem Schlag bestraft. 

Auf Abessiniers Gesicht hatte, in dem kurzen Augenblick den er es gesehen hatte, so einen Ausdruck gelegen, der wissen ließ, dass er sich nur zusammenriss als er ihn in quer durch die Plantage davon trug. 

Was Nagi und der Dritte vor hatten wusste er nicht, aber diese hasserfüllten Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran zu, dass er immer noch sterben sollte. 


	6. Kapitel 6

^^; Kapitelchen 6... Ok eigentlich der 6. Abschnitt und eigentlich der in dem sich am meisten klärt (wenigstens was es Nagi, Omi, Weiß und Schwarz angeht). Ayas Motive sind wohl immer noch die selben wie immer.. aber der Schein könte trügen. ^.^

****

Kapitel 6

Unsanft schleuderte Abessinier ihn auf den Rücksitz einer schwarzen Limousine, die am Rande der Plantage geparkt war. 

Etwas weiches, fleischiges bremste seinen Sturz und vermied, das er mit dem Kopf gegen die entgegen liegende Autotür stieß. Drinnen war es dunkel, und er konnte außer der Umrisse der Fenster nichts erkennen. Nicht ganz mühelos kroch er von diesem Etwas herunter, stieß dabei auf eine feuchte Stelle, die er angewidert zu berühren vermied und rettete sich auf den Sitz. 

Auf was zum Teufel hatte man ihn da drauf geworfen? Hier im Dunkeln schmerze sein Kopf nicht mehr ganz so stark und seine Gliedmaßen waren ohnehin auf dem besten Wege wieder einigermaßen funktionsfähig zu werden. 

Da keiner der anderen einzusteigen schien und die Tür so oder so verschlossen war - es also keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten gab - begann er damit seinen scheinbar nicht ganz fidelen Mitfahrer zu betasten.

Es handelte sich um einen Menschen, das stand nach kürzester Zeit fest. Um genau zu sein einen toten Menschen. Um das erkennen zu können, hatte er in seinem Leben als Killer schon genug Leichen gesehen, bzw. angefaßt. 

Der Kopf schien noch fest am Rumpf befestigt zu sein, dafür jedoch schien der Körper von zahlreichen Löchern übersät. Vielleicht die eines Katanas, oder eventuell einer Pistole, das konnte er nicht ganz sagen und eigentlich war es ihm egal. Angeekelt griff er nach dem Türgriff, schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Tür ein.

Er musste raus hier, musste weg von diesem Toten, dessen Gesicht er nicht einmal sehen konnte. Panik ergriff ihn, im Eiltempo begann er nach den Gedanken der anderen zu suchen. Nagi würde ihm schon sagen können was das sollte, aber vielleicht war es wieder nur ein Trick gewesen und... 

//NAGI!// Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, versuchte dabei jedoch den Kontakt mit der Leiche zu vermeiden, dessen Blut immer noch vermischt mit dem eigenen an seinen Händen klebte. 

Das war ein Alptraum. Der komplette Wahnsinn, der selbst einem hartgesottenen Profikiller einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ und natürlich hatte er Angst. Immerhin waren die anderen drei ebenfalls aufs Töten spezialisiert und vor allem Abessinier, würde nicht lange fackeln, das stand fest. 

Nagi reagierte nicht, minutenlang und immer noch schaffte Schuldig es genauso wenig den Kleinen auszumachen. Langsam wurde ihm mulmig, es ekelte ihn doch ein wenig an, hier vollkommen mit eigenem und fremdem Blut verschmiert auf der Rücksitz eines verdunkelten Autos zu sitzen, dass ihn nach sonst wo bringen würde. 

Seit ein paar Minuten hatte er beschlossen die Augen zuzumachen und sich zu entspannen, als die Tür aufging. Draußen stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war Abessinier, aber das nahm er kaum wahr, denn geblendet von dem Licht, das zu ihm hinein strömte konnte er nun endlich das Gesicht des Toten sehen.

Insgeheim hatte er vermutet gehabt, dass das Blut an seinen Händen, das Blut dieses Toten, der für einen unbekannten Plan gestorben war, vielleicht dem eigentlichen Fahrer des Wagens gehörte, aber was er nun statt dessen sah warf ihn aus der Bahn.

Obwohl er geblendet war, erkannte er sofort wer da neben ihm saß. Unverwechselbar, wenn man jemanden Jahrelang als Feind gehabt hatte, dieses dunkelbraune Haar, das obwohl es recht kurz war von einer Schutzbrille gehalten wurde. Dazu diese unverwechselbare Lederjacke und vor allem die noch ausgefahrenen Tigerkrallen - alles mit Blut besudelt -, die ihn eindeutig als Siberian auszeichneten. Ein Mitglied von Weiß also, einer von Abessiniers Kameraden, aber wieso war er tot?

Immer noch schockiert löste er den Blick wieder von Ken, spürte wie die Angst langsam unerträglich zu werden schien. Sein Herz schien panisch zu rasen, als er seine Augen auf Abessinier richtete, der damit beschäftigt war die sterblichen Überreste seines ehemaligen Teammitgliedes aus dem Wagen zu schaffen. 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er und hatte das Gefühl seine Stimme überschlug sich, so schnell sprudelten die Wörter aus seinem Mund. 

Selbstverständlich gab ihm der andere Rotschopf auf diese Frage keine Antwort, sah ihn nicht einmal einen einzigen Moment mit seiner gewohnten eiskalten Miene an, bevor er wieder aus dem Blickfeld des Telepathen verschwand und Nagi wich.

Der Kleine lächelte, hielt jedoch seine Lippen verschlossen und seine Gedanken versiegelt.

"Komm mal her Omi.", sagte er plötzlich in einem ruhigen Tonfall und winkte den anderen Jungen zu sich heran, der dieser Aufforderung folgte und nun ebenfalls, wenn auch augenscheinlich stark eingeschüchtert, neben dem Auto auftauchte.

Also doch Bombay

Irgendwie war es zu erwarten gewesen, dass Nagi nicht mit mehreren Schwarzmitgliedern zusammenarbeitete, doch ob grade diese kleine Blonde in das Bild passte?

Mit einem verärgerten Knurren senkte er den Blick. Diese beiden so zusammen sehen, Bombay wie er dicht an den kleinen Telekineten gedränt dastand, das ekelte ihn an, ließ ihn sogar seine Angst vergessen und machte ihn wütend. 

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung drehte Nagi den Älteren herum und schubste ihn sanft in Richtung des Wagens. 

Wieder lehnte Schuldig sich zurück. Er wollte nicht sehen wie die beiden scheinbar einen auf Freundschaft machten und es dabei schafften den bitteren Hintergedanken einer Feindschaft zu vergessen, die man eigentlich niemals vergessen konnte. 

Zum Teufel...!Sie waren Schwarz und Weiß und das würden sie selbst dann noch bleiben, wenn die Gruppen aufgelöst oder vernichtet wurden. Beizutreten war eine Entscheidung fürs Leben gewesen, - selbst wenn der Beitritt nicht freiwillig gewesen sein mochte - und man konnte sich nicht davor verstecken.

Wenigstens sah er das so. 

Eine leichte Erschütterung, dann ein leises Lachen und schließlich das dumpfe Geräusch der Tür, die sich hinter den beiden Jungen schloss. 

"Fahr los Aya.", befehligte Nagi, während er sich anschnallte und eine Pistole aus seiner Tasche legte, die er auf den Schoß legte.

"Nur sicherheitshalber.", erklärte er, aber Schuldig beachtete ihn kaum noch. Wenn man ihm nicht augenblicklich wenigstens ansatzweise erklärte was hier gespielt wurde, würde er sich nicht mehr friedlich verhalten. Was nützte ihm sein Leben noch, wenn er von zwei Kindern und einem Irren gefangengehalten wurde? 

Abessinier fuhr an, das spürte er obwohl er nichts sehen konnte. 

Wütend drehte er seinen Kopf nach links und stellte fest, dass nicht Nagi sondern ein völlig verschreckter Bombay neben ihm saß und mit großen Augen zu ihm auf sah. 

Weiß hatte nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit seiner Telepathie und deshalb war der Kleine wohl kaum in der Lage seine Gedanken so anzupassen, wie er es bei Nagi erlebt hatte. Diese Angst und die Ungewissheit waren echt. Hatte wenigstens ein Teil von Nagis Geschichte gestimmt, aber das begründete die Geschehnisse noch lange nicht. 

Trotz der kurzen Überlegung tiefer in Bombays Gedanken einzudringen und so mehr herauszufinden ließ er nun gänzlich von dem Blonden ab und wandte sich mit erstem Blick in Nagis Richtung. Der Telekinet lächelte immer noch, hielt die Pistole mit einer Hand fest während die Finger seiner anderen Hand - Sicherheit bietend mit Omis verschlungen - auf dem Sitz ruhten. 

Schuldig brauchte ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er noch eine Menge offener Fragen zu klären hatte, denn das musste er einfach wissen und tat es offensichtlich auch.

"Wir wollen allem ein Ende setzen.", erklärte er knapp und schien sich sichtlich zusammenreißen zu müssen um mit bebender Stimme in einer tiefgreifende Gefühle ausdrückenden, schwankenden und gebrochen Tonlage weiter sprechen zu können. 

"Weiß und Schwarz, wir habend das nicht mehr nötig,. Niemand hat das nötig, das weißt du genauso gut wie wir. Wenn Aya mit den Takatoris abgerechnet hat, dann ist seine Mission abgeschlossen und er wird uns in Ruhe lassen. Wir sind doch eigentlich nur dabei weil wir nichts anderes gefunden haben und..."

Er stockte. Schuldigs Miene hatte sich extrem verfinstert und nur zu klar erkennbar passte ihm eine Menge an der ganzen Geschichte nicht. 

Zunächst würde sich Abessinier niemals nur mit dem Ende der Takatoris zufriedengeben, denn hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass er auch Schuldigs Tod wollte und außerdem: Woher wollte der Kleine wissen, dass er sich wirklich zurückziehen wollte? Dieser Kerl war nicht der Typ von Mensch, die ihre Rache einfach für abgeschlossen erklärten wenn der Hauptschuldige beseitigt war. Kurz entschlossen setzte er dazu an zu widersprechen, wollte versuchen wenigstens etwas Logik in das ganze zu bringen, doch der Kleine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie sind ohnehin schon alle tot, oder anderweitig aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Nur noch wir drei und ein Teil der Leute hinter Schwarz leben noch."

Nagis Stimme schwankte. Er musste gewusst haben, dass Schuldig in Reaktion auf diese Offenbarung nicht grade in Jubel ausbrechen würde, denn sein Griff um die Waffe auf seinem Schoss festigte sich und kaum sichtbare Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn. 

Der Telepath schluckte, drehte seinen Kopf nachdenklich in entgegengesetzte Richtung obwohl es dort kein Fenster gab aus dem er hätte sehen können.

Er wusste nicht was er denken oder sagen sollte. Noch an diesem Morgen hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie er seinen Patzer mit Crawford klären sollte und vor allem wie die Sache Takatori Reiji beizubringen war, falls es überhaupt für nötig ersehen wurde von der Sache zu berichten... doch nun? 

Wenn man Nagi glauben konnte, und ausnahmsweise war er der festen Überzeugung, dass dies möglich war, dann waren alle tot. Unwiederbringlich vernichtet ohne ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. War überhaupt jemand gefragt worden? Warum hatten sie grade ihn, der doch selbst ebenfalls dem Tode geweiht war auserkoren auf ihrer zweifelhaften Seite zu kämpfen und nicht ein anderes Mitglied der beiden Gruppen? 

"Warum?", fragte er schwach. 

Er hätte darüber lachen können, hätte diese ganze Sache für einen furchtbar schlechten Scherz halten können, aber das war es nicht. Sie saßen in diesem Auto - alle drei - und fuhren vermutlich dem Ort entgegen an dem die letzen Menschen, die etwas von der Existenz der beiden Gruppen wussten, sterben sollten nur damit sie frei waren?

Dieser Plan war total irrsinnig. 

"Schuldig...Wir würden so oder so alle irgendwann bei einem unserer Aufträge sterben. Warum können wir nicht versuchen uns aus diesem Teufelskreis zu befreien?"

Wagte es Nagi tatsächlich immer noch eine Antwort geben zu wollen? Hatte er nicht schon genug falsch gemacht?

Er ist doch noch ein Kind... nur ein Kind..

Jetzt widersprachen ihm schon seine eigenen Gedanken. Seine Augen starrten den Telekineten wieder gebannt an, zwangen ihn langsam zu begreifen was er sah. Das 'war' ein Kind, ein Kind welches keine andere Möglichkeit hatte das Leben zu bekommen, das es eigentlich verdiente, als all diese Menschen zu töten. 

Sie alle hatten ihre Seele dem Teufel verkauft als sie den ersten Mord begingen und nun würden sie sie sich gewaltsam zurückholen oder selbst sterben. 

"Dann schieß mal los mit deinem Plan."

Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte, grade das. Fast mechanisch bewegten sich seine Lippen und unaufhaltsam formten sie nun ein noch gequältes Lächeln. 

Er grinste, wie er es häufig tat und versuchte das Beste aus der Sache zu machen. 

****


	7. Kapitel 7

Kleiner Hinweis: ^^; Das ist eigentlich nicht das ganze 7. Kapitel… aber ich hab's vorgezogen noch mal ne Pause einzubauen.

Zum überlegen für die paar Leser, die ich scheinbar noch irgendwo hab und die mir hoffentlich auch treu bleiben J 

Kapitel 7

Nun hatte also der letzte Akt seines Daseins als Auftragsmörder begonnen. Was er danach machen würde war, falls es überhaupt ein Danach geben würde, fraglich, doch stand ihm im Moment auch nicht der Sinn nach existentiellen Fragen. 

Grade hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schaffte es nun als Folge der Anspannung endlich, den Schweißgeruch, der seinen Körper umhüllte zu verdrängen.

Seine Augen starrten kalte auf den Mann, der ihm gegenüberstand.

Die Hände krampften sich fest um die Pistole, die man ihm gegeben hatte und die Atmung schien eine nahezu unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit erreicht zu haben. 

Sein Körper war kampfbereit, bereit das Opfer in Sekundenschnelle zu töten, das Gehirn, in dem all das Wissen über Schwarz und Weiß steckte aus dem Schädel zu pusten und mit bekannten Wohlgefallen zuzusehen, wie diese jämmerliche Gestalt starb.

Er liebte die Angst dieses Mannes, liebte es wie er sie kaum noch von seiner eigenen unterscheiden konnte. Augen bohrten sich hilflos in die eigenen, suchten in Schuldigs Seele einen letzten Funken Gutes, doch sie besaßen nicht die benötigten Fähigkeiten.

"Ihr lasst mir keine Wahl zwischen Gut und Böse.", zischte er, obwohl er diese Nachricht auch telepathisch hätte übermitteln können. Nur richteten Worte in diesem Fall mehr aus.

Der Mann antwortete nicht. Vermutlich weil ihm die Kraft, die Selbstkontrolle an sich, dazu fehlte. Nur  sein Blick wurde fragend. Natürlich wusste er mit wem er es zu tun hatte, wusste auch, dass schon einige gestorben waren und dass nun er an der Reihe war.

Trotzdem fragte er sich was der Deutschte damit meinte, fragte er sich in die Angst hinein und machte es Schuldig ein leichtes diese Gedanken aufzufangen.

"Ihr lasst uns allen keine Wahl. Schon lächerlich, aber ein Kind musste mir erst klar machen, dass wir die Entscheidung selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen? Du kennst doch Nagi nicht wahr? Nagi Naoe."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er ab, denn er hatte die Lust daran verloren sein Opfer über seine Fehler nachdenken zu lassen, die Lust daran, zu merken, dass dieser Mensch mehr über ihn wusste als er selbst.

Es folgte ein kurzer Schrei und ein dumpfer Aufprall des leblosen Körpers auf den Boden. 

Ruhig senkte er die Waffe wieder und blickte auf den Toten hinab. Ein perfekter Treffer, kaum Blutspritzer, die die weiße Wand des Raumes verunstalteten, dafür jedoch das gleichmäßige Rot in Form einer sich langsam ausbreitenden Lache um den Kopf herum.

Wieder grinste Schuldig selbstgefällig.

Ruhe umgab ihn, keine Gefühle anderer Menschen mehr, die ihn hätten verwirren können. 

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und starrte einen Moment die Tür an.

Auch draußen war es still, regelrecht unangenehm. Die anderen drei mussten auch irgendwo in dem Gebäude sein, aber wo genau war eine andere Frage. 

Nagi hatte nur gesagt, dass sie hinein gehen sollten und töten, nicht wie viele Menschen es waren oder wie viele Zimmer sich auf dieser Etage befanden.

_Scheint ja keiner mehr da zu sein.... Dann ist es wohl klüger wenn ich gehe..._

Er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde 5 Menschen getötet, aber das sah man ihm nicht an.

Nur innerlich war er etwas aufgewühlt als er die Klinke herunterdrückte - die Augen nachdenklich halb geschlossen und die Außenwelt völlig außer acht lassen - und hinaus auf den Flur trat. 

Die Pistole, die unter seinem Mantel in ihrem Halfter steckte gab ihm genug Sicherheit. Eigentlich brauchte er nur dieses Gebäude, dieses Schlachtfeld, zu verlassen und er wäre freier als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben, vor allem keiner der Toten und die anderen waren in den höheren Stockwerken also....

_Nein..._

Er spürte doch etwas, nur sehr kurz aufblitzende gut versteckte Gedankengänge. 

Also war er wieder nicht allein. Vermutlich Nagi, der ihm mit seiner furchtbar schönen, irgendwie kindlichen Stimme mitteilen würde, dass das Spiel noch lange nicht zu ende war. 

Würde es das überhaupt jemals sein? Was sollte er denn machen wenn er wirklich nicht mehr als Killer arbeitete? Schuhe putzen? Bestenfalls in einem Laden für ausgefallene Mode würde man eine seltsame Gestalt mit langen roten Haaren wie seinen arbeiten lassen. 

"Na glänzend.", knurrte er und blickte sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. 

Vor seinem imaginären Auge sah er schon wieder dieses eisige Lächeln und dann für einen Moment Abessinier. 

Die Gedankenfetzen erreichten ihn jetzt regelmäßiger, machten es ihm jedoch trotzdem nicht möglich die Richtung auszumachen, aus der sie kamen. 

Schnell lenkte er seine Schritte eine Abzweigung hinab und steuerte gezielt die Treppe an, die er im vorbeigehen bemerkt, aber eigentlich nicht als Weg nach unten vorgesehen hatte.

Vermutlich kam der andere vom Fahrstuhl... er musste diesen Notausgang nur wiederfinden.

Als er endlich die Treppe noch einige hundert Meter entfernt ausmachte, wurde ihm klar, dass er schon seid einer Weile Schritte hörte, die ihm - ebenfalls in Eile - in immer kürzerer Distanz folgten.

Bedrohlich laute Schritte, die kaum aus mehr als 20 Metern Entfernung stammen konnten.

Schritte, die Schuldig eigentlich nicht hätte überhören dürfen. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte einfach zu lange nur auf den Gedankenfetzen geruht, die sich nachdem sie in ihrer Zahl ein wenig zugenommen hatten in den letzten Minuten eigentlich kaum noch zu verändern schienen und nun?

Die Chance noch zu entkommen war mittlerweile wohl gleich null, dafür war der Verfolger schon zu nah.

Resignierend blieb er stehen, atmete einmal tief durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Wenn er sich gründlicher konzentrierte würde er sicher den Schutzwall durchbrechen können bevor der andere ihn ansprach und sich so auf Kommendes vorbereiten.


	8. Kapitel 8 Ende

Kapitel 8

Die Chance noch zu entkommen war mittlerweile wohl gleich null, dafür war der Verfolger schon zu nah.

Resignierend blieb er stehen, atmete einmal tief durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Wenn er sich gründlicher konzentrierte würde er sicher den Schutzwall durchbrechen können bevor der andere ihn ansprach und sich so auf Kommendes vorbereiten.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, ignorierte erneut die sich nun langsamer nähernden Stiefel auf dem harten Plastikboden und ließ sich in die fremde Gefühlswelt fallen. 

_/Hass/._

Er spürte unendlich viel Hass. So stark, dass sie sich auf ihn auswirkte als wenn sie seine eigenen Gefühle unterdrücken wollte, als hätte sie vor seinen ganzen Körper zusätzlich zu dem ihren auszunehmen. 

Doch er spürte auch Angst, wie seine eigene nur ebenfalls stärker und eine vollkommene Leidenschaft. Ein Besitz ergreifendes, verlangendes Gefühl von solchem Ausmaß, dass es ihn erschrocken taumeln ließ. 

Verwirrt riss er die Augen wieder auf, spürte grade noch wie sein Körper erstarrte während er sich noch umdrehte und den Gang hinter sich zu erfassen versuchte. 

_/Abessinier./_

Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Für einen Moment schien sein Atem, genau wie sein Herzschlag auszusetzen und sein ganzes Bewusstsein richtete sich nur auf den Mann vor sich. 

_/Viel zu viel Angst und keine Chance sich zu wehren..../_

Oh welch ein Fluch Telepath zu sein. Er wäre mit dem Hass allein vielleicht fertig geworden, aber nicht mit dieser Verwirrung. 

So sehr er sich bemühte schaffte er es, nun nachdem er sich erst einmal Zugang dazu verschafft hatte, nicht mehr auch nur Teile der gewaltigen Gefühlsflut abzuschirmen, die von dem Weißmitglied ausging.

Ayas Gesichtsausdruck schien scheinbar nichts von dem zu verraten was er eigentlich dachte, was er fühlte und was sich sonst in seinem tiefsten Inneren abspielte. 

Er stand nur da, ließ Arm, mit zur Faust geballter Hand, lasch an der Seite seines Körpers herabhängen, während der andere sein Katana, kampfbereit auf den Gegner gerichtet, stütze.  

"Du kannst nicht entkommen.", sprach er diese Erklärung seines tödlichen Vorhabens, mit einer Gelassenheit aus, deren wutentbrannter Unterton nur schwer erkennbar in der Stimme mitschwang, sich jedoch nicht in seinen Zügen bemerkbar machte. 

Völlig ruhig lasteten die violetten, im Licht der Deckenlampen funkelnden Augen auf Schuldig, hielten es allem Anschein nach nicht für Nötig die Emotionen ihres Besitzers widerzuspiegeln und hatten dennoch etwas überlegenes an sich. 

Schuldig wusste, er würde kämpfen müssen, wenn er überhaupt eine Chance haben wollte und die Tatsache, dass er im Augenblick kaum eine längeren Kampf gegen einen Gegner durchhalten würde, der wild entschlossen war ihn zu töten, versuchte er einfach zu verdrängen.  

"Schuldig."

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Abessinier vor hatte noch mehr mit ihm zu reden bevor er zum Angriff überging. 

Hatte er etwas falsch gedeutet? Eins dieser fanatisch hasserfüllten Gefühle zu seinem Nachteil gedeutet? Und mit welcher Art von Leidenschaft hatte er es eigentlich zu tun?

Hoffnung keimte für einen Moment auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. 

Niemals hatte er von sich selbst erwartet etwas in dieser Art fühlen zu können. Etwas, das gleichzeitig Feigheit ausdrückte und gleichzeitig den Wunsch einfach nur weiter zu leben, den er so lange bei sich vermisst hatte.

"Schuldig.", wiederholte sich Aya mit noch eisigerer Stimme, fast als erwarte er eine Reaktion, vielleicht sogar eine Antwort.

Die Betonung, die er beim Aussprechendes deutschen Wortes, ungeübt auf jede der Silben legte und  sie damit leicht verzerrte erschien Schuldig in diesem Augenblick sogar komisch.

Aber es war nichts komisch daran zu sterben oder? 

_/Wie die Sache mit den Engeln... Ich denke Dinge, die ich nicht denken sollte./_

"_Engel._ ", zischte er auf ebenfalls ein wenig ungeübtem Deutsch und machte dabei wieder einen Schritt auf Aya zu. 

Natürlich verstand der gebürtige Japaner das Wort nicht, folglich noch weniger war Schuldig eigentlich damit verband, doch sein zu einem seltsam erstaunten Ausdruck wechselndes Gesicht passte hervorragend zu der Bezeichnung.

_/Wirklich wie ein Engel.../_

Die leichte Verwirrung hatte dem Gesicht des Killers für einen kurzen Moment etwas Göttliches verliehen, etwas gnädiges, schönes, auf seine Art perfektes. 

Viel zu schnell wich die angenehme Veränderung jedoch wieder der kühlen Maske des Hasses.

Fast unhörbar knirschten Abessiniers Stiefel auf dem nicht besonders sauberen Flurboden, als er langsam auf Schuldig zuzugehen begann und immer noch war sein Katana bereit jeden Moment zuzustoßen. 

_/Engel.../_

Das Aufblitzen des Lichtes in den ansonsten ruhigen Augen war einem zornigen Funkeln gewichen. Fest zusammengekniffene Lippen spiegelten die Nervosität und Entschlossenheit wieder, die klar zu erkennen von Aya ausging.

Als er nur noch knapp einen Schritt vor dem Telepathen stand bewegte sich sein Arm mit mechanischer Ruhe hinauf, richtete sich die Stählerne Spitze seiner Waffe direkt auf Schuldigs Herz.

"Du wirst sterben.", flüsterte er, holte nun aus und rammte die Spitze noch bevor Schuldig überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte - zumal er es ohnehin kaum noch fertig brachte seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen - durch den Mantel hindurch tief in das Fleisch. 

Schuldig spürte wie die Klinge immer tiefer in seinen Körper eindrang, spürte wie Rippen, Muskeln und andere Gewebe in unbeschreiblichem Tempo fast mühelos durchtrennt zu werden schienen. 

Dann hörte er sich selbst schreien und es erschien ihm lauter als bei jedem seiner Opfer, doch er schaffte den Schmerz der folgte zu unterdrücken. Schmerz wie er ihn noch nie bei sich selbst empfunden hatte und dann, ein einziger Gedanke

_/..Racheengel../_

Hilflos drohte er zusammenzusinken, hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper im Angesicht des Todes fast gänzlich verloren, als er den Aufprall des Katana auf dem Boden als leises Klirren wahrnahm.

Dieselben Arme, die es grade noch gehalten hatte, glitten nun fast selbstverständlich um Schuldigs Körper, bemühten sich mit aller Kraft ihn aufrecht zu halten.

Blutverschmierte Hände begannen sanft durch sein Haar zu streichen. Zitternd, angsterfüllt, jedoch voller Zärtlichkeit war jede dieser Berührungen von einer verzweifelten Schönheit, die er einfach nicht mehr begreifen konnte, geschweige denn wollte.

Als der erste Schmerz langsam nachließ - die Verkrampfung einer gleichmäßigen Taubheit wich - schaffte er es wieder ein wenig zu sehen.

Aya sagte nichts, stützte ihn nur ohne Rücksicht auf das Blut zu nehmen, das unaufhaltsam aus Schuldigs Wunde strömte und auch seine eigene Kleidung völlig durchnässte.

Die eben noch so extremen Gefühlsausbrüche langen nur noch als sanfte Schwingungen in der Luft, schafften es kaum noch Besitz von dem geschwächten Körper des Telepathen zu ergreifen. 

Unter Mobilisierung seiner letzten Kräfte versuchte Schuldig sich zu bewegen, schaffte jedoch nicht mehr als seinen Arm bis auf Höhe von Abessiniers Schulter zu heben, bevor er gestoppt wurde. 

"Gib dir keine Mühe."

Vollkommen gelassen fasste Aya die Hand des anderen und hielt sie fest mit der eigenen umschlossen. Schuldig wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wusste nur, dass er sterben musste und keine Chance zur Rache hatte. Verzweifelt hob er seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich um Aya direkt anblicken zu können. Sein Blick blieb an den violetten Augen hängen, saugte nahezu gierig jede Nuance dieser einzigartigen Farbe auf. Glitzerndes Flackern in den Augenwinkeln des Weißmitgliedes, ließen ihm langsam bewusst werden, dass es Tränen waren, die das Licht zu noch größerer Schönheit brachen. Tränen in den Augen eines Mörders. Er weinte ganz offensichtlich nicht weil er jetzt keinen Sinn mehr zum Töten hatte, auch nicht wegen seiner Schwester, oder aus anderen Gründen die nur ihn etwas angingen, sondern nur wegen Schuldig.

Wieder wallten Wogen von unendlicher Verzweiflung durch den Raum, rissen den Telepathen hilflos mit sich und zwangen sein Bewusstsein noch näher an die Grenze des Todes.

Als die fremden Wahrnehmungen wieder wichen spürte er Blut auf seinen Lippen. 

Nicht seines - davon war er überzeugt - sondern Ayas, vereint mit der grausamen Antwort auf viele seiner Fragen: Einem vollkommen sanften, hingebungsvollen Kuss.

Ein blutiger Kuss, leidenschaftlich, doch düster und gequält von Fragen und Vorwürfen, gegen den er sich einfach nicht wehren brauchte.

Liebe?

Er konnte einfach nicht sagen ob das was er in diesem Moment selbst fühlte mehr als Überraschung war, doch Ayas Herz strahlte eindeutige Zuneigung aus.

Nur wieso dann dieses ganze Spiel?

Hass?

Wer tötete schon jemanden, den er offensichtlich liebte?

Immer mehr ließ er sich fallen. Vergaß alles andere und fand nur noch für diesen letzten Kuss seines Lebens genug Kraft um selbst den unerträglichen Schmerz auszuschließen.

Ja, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zuzugeben, dass er es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genoss. 

Ob er die entgegengebrachten Gefühle erwiderte konnte er nicht klar sagen, denn wann hatte er schon jemals über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht Aya könnte in ihn verliebt sein?

Aya, dieses rätselhafte Geschöpf mit dem engelsgleichen Auftreten und den wunderschönen violetten Augen? 

Wohl kaum. Das passte einfach nicht zu dem jungen Mann, dessen auffälligste Merkmal ein Katana war und ein Blick der nichts als bis nahezu zum letzten Funken durch Hass ersetzte Gefühle ausdrückte.

Was half einem die Fähigkeit die Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen, wenn man nicht wusste wonach man suchen sollte? 

Oberflächliches war leicht zu erkennen, aber die tiefsten Empfindungen der Menschen waren halt auch ihm nur schwer zugänglich. 

Er hätte schreien mögen als er Ayas Lippen nicht mehr spürte, als ihm die Schwärze diesen letzten Funken von Schönheit nahm, doch seine Stimme würde sicher auch nicht mehr ihren Dienst erfüllen.

Ein Satz wie _"Ich hasse dich."_, hätte Aya in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich ohnehin weniger oder bestenfalls genauso sehr verletzt wie eine Liebeserklärung. 

Gefühle konnte man nicht ergründen, seine Fähigkeit war von Beginn an unnütz gewesen. 

Völlig von allem anderen abgeschirmt lauschte er in völliger Schwärze den Gedanken des anderen. Der Tod war nur noch eine Haaresbreite entfernt und trotz all der Einblicke in die Gedanken anderer Sterbender anders als er ihn sich jemals ausgemalt hatte.

Eine beruhigende Wirkung ging entgegen aller Verzweiflung von seinem Mörder aus, seinem Geliebten, dem Menschen der ihn von etwas erlöst hatte, dass ohnehin keinen Sinn machte. 

Und dann nahm er etwas wahr, das im Entferntesten nach gedichteten Zeilen klang. Ob es von Aya ausging wusste er nicht und darüber nachzudenken vermochte er ebensowenig, denn danach war Stille. Die Unendlichkeit hatte ihn wohl endgültig eingeholt.

_Siehst du das Blut,_

_das Rot,_

_als sanfte Farbe der Vernichtung?_

_Siehst du es,_

_wie ich?_

_Wenn auch aus einer andren Richtung?_

_Wie mein Herz so heiß, _

_so kühl ist mein Verlangen._

_Ich weiß, _

_es wird auch deines fließen_

_und bist du dann vergangen,_

_gehör ich dir. _

*END*

So.. ^^;

Das war also das Ende. Sicher nicht das was viele Leute als gutes Ende für eine Fanfiction ansehen aber mit Abstand das Passenste was ich für mich als Abschluss dieser Story finden konnte.

Wer's nicht mag, der kann's ruhig sagen wenn er noch dazu sagt warum es ihm nicht passt.

Außerdem bitte ich um Reviews von allen Seiten… ^^;

Bitte. Ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen tun J.


End file.
